Wild Nature
by Eyrmia
Summary: Miko really does have the worst luck with relics. Team Prime is quickly discovering that the Decepticons are not as brutal as they thought they were, while the Decepticons find out that Autobots aren't really softies. But there is another danger lurking in the shadows, and he has a history of royally screwing both sides over time and time again. Set during Season 2, before the Keys


**First chapter is up! Usually when I write, I like to write the entire story out before I post anything, but in order to make sure that I finish this story, I'll try to post the chapters as I go along.**

* * *

"Ratchet, secure the relic!" Prime's voice rang through the battlefield. At his command, Ratchet and Bumblebee both went for the object. However, so did Starscream and Soundwave.

Honestly, Miko didn't really understand how practically everyone from both sides was out there. The only bot still at the base was Bulkhead, because he was injured. Even Wheeljack had shown up. On the Decepticon side, though, Megatron, Soundwave, Dreadwing, and Knockout were all there. As well as Starscream, who had his own plans.

Suddenly there was a flash of light as a Bridge opened, and Jack and Raf appeared. Bulkhead was behind them.

"Scrap," Miko whispered. Ratchet had stopped running for the relic, and was instead going for Bulkhead and the other humans. Bumblebee had been deterred by Soundwave. Starscream, however, was nearly there.

Starscream couldn't be allowed to seize the relic. There was no telling what he'd do! Miko began to sprint. Five feet away, she leaped forward and landed on top of the object. As soon as her fingers touched the screen, it began to whirr.

"You incompetent–" Starscream didn't have time to finish his sentence before there was a high-pitched beeping noise, then everything went blindingly white.

* * *

Why did he feel so warm? Even though his optics were offline, his vision wasn't nearly as dark as usual. Wheeljack cracked an eye open, and immediately squeezed it shut when bright, unfiltered light burned his vision. After a few moments, he gathered his courage and slowly both eyes. He raised his head and looked around. The grassy field he found himself in was actually quite beautiful.

But how was he here in the first place?

"Get off me!"

A strange, high-pitched noise escaped his throat as he was pushed onto the ground. Was that Arcee's voice?

"Who are you?"

"Arcee?" He looked up into the face of some kind of furry creature. However, it– _she_ had blue and pink fur, just like the Autobot.

She cocked her head, lavender eyes taking him in, then raised her brows. "Wheeljack."

He grinned and his tail began to wag. _Tail? Primus._

"What are we?" Arcee asked, sitting down and wrapping her own tail around her paws. She was surprisingly calm, though Wheeljack could see the spark in her eyes.

"We're wolves!" They both flinched at the new voice, but they quickly relaxed when Miko bounded up. Her fur was black and pink, of course. "Isn't this _amazing_?"

"Sure, Miko." Jack and Raf were right behind her. The latter had practically glued himself to the other's side, eyes rapidly darting to and fro.

There was suddenly a loud shriek far to Wheeljack's left. A large, dark green and black shape began to gallop around the field. It was quickly identified as Bulkhead.

"I'll calm him down," Miko said, and ran off before Wheeljack could stop her.

"We should probably wake the others." Arcee nodded to Bumblebee and Smokescreen, who laid in a heap a few feet from her. "You find Ratchet and Optimus."

It didn't take him long to find the medic. Wheeljack looked up at the branch helplessly, where Ratchet was draped. A moment's hesitation, and then he jammed his shoulder against the trunk. There was a rustle as Ratchet fell off the branch and hit the ground with a thump. His head was up and his accusing gaze was immediately focused on Wheeljack. A leaf was stuck in his scruff.

"There was no other way to get you down, Doc," he said. "Ratchet, I mean." His gaze drifted to the leaf. "Uh, you got something there." He darted forward and brushed the leaf out, then gave Ratchet an uncharacteristically sheepish grin.

Ratchet huffed and got to his paws, slinking past Wheeljack. When they returned to the others, Optimus was already awake and speaking with the rest of the team. Ratchet took his place by the Prime's side, and Wheeljack found a spot between Arcee and Bulkhead.

"The children have informed me we are creatures known as 'wolves,' which are similar to domestic dogs. Our first priority is to find shelter and water. Afterwards, food." The Prime's gaze shifted to Ratchet. "Do you have any idea how to change us back?"

"We need to find the device that turned us in the first place." Ratchet sighed and stared at the ground. "But I have no idea where to begin looking."

"If we split up, we could find it quicker," Arcee said. "Teams of two?"

Optimus nodded. "Smokescreen and Bumblebee will take the forest. Arcee and Wheeljack, the river. Ratchet and I will head for the hill. Bulkhead, stay with the children."

"Optimus, I'm fine! I can go–"

"Not until I've cleared you. Your…paw is still injured. Don't think I didn't see you limping!" Ratchet held Bulkhead's gaze, then turned and began padding towards the hill. Smokescreen and Bumblebee headed to the western side of the field, where the forest was, and Wheeljack and Arcee began walking south. The eastern side was just a cliff, but someone would have to go down there eventually.

* * *

"Poor Bulk," Wheeljack mused as they approached the river. It was more of a creek, really. Arcee carefully stepped in, but the water stopped right above her paws.

"He'll be fine. Someone needs to watch the kids anyway."

Wheeljack entered the water beside her. "I'll head upstream." He gave her no room to argue as he turned and began to walk, nose close to the water. It didn't take long to find the source of the water, though, and soon he was back by Arcee's side as the trekked downstream.

"Did you even search the area _around_ the stream?"

"Of course I did. I've done search missions before." He snorted and kicked a pebble.

"Of course."

"Are you questioning my abilities?"

"Wreckers aren't known for their intelligence." Arcee yelped as she was shoved into the water.

"I'll have you know I'm an inventor as well as a Wrecker," Wheeljack said, smirking. Swishing his tail in the water, he managed to splash Arcee in the face, then bounded away.

"Get back here!" she growled, leaping after him. Her teeth closed around his tail, and she yanked him back into the water. Soon, they were rolling in a heap, mission presently forgotten.

"Give it up, two-wheeler," Wheeljack said, holding her down against the riverbed. She tried to rise up, but he pushed her back down. A sudden squirt of water in his nose forced him to fall back, shaking his head. Arcee jumped on top of him, pushing _him_ into the pebbles now. She spat the rest of the water out onto his forehead.

"Give it up, Wrecker," she mocked, then stepped off him. "Come on, we should keep searching."

After pushing himself to his paws, Wheeljack shook his fur out, effectively drenching Arcee. He trotted past her, tail high as he cast a rakish grin her way. She rolled her eyes, but a grin was teasing at the corners of her muzzle.

* * *

Optimus reached back and made a grab for Ratchet's scruff, but the medic flinched away.

"I can get myself up a slagging hill, Optimus." He proved his point by pushing past the Prime and making the last few feet to the top. "It's just flat from here," he said as Optimus reached his side. A seemingly endless field stretched before them.

"We will stop here. After we find out what the others found in their searches, we can begin to sweep the area," Optimus said. Ratchet wasn't listening.

"What's that?" He nodded to a speck in the distance. Optimus narrowed his eyes against the strong wind that had started up, but had to look away when they began to water.

"I cannot tell."

Ratchet sighed, then began to slowly make his way forward. Optimus came up to his right side, blocking most of the wind.

"Can you see them?" he asked, but Ratchet shook his head. The specks began to get larger.

"They're coming towards us. Running," Ratchet said, stopping. His eyes were wide. Optimus stopped with him and raised his head. It wasn't long before the specks began to take a distinctly canine shape.

"Optimus, is that you?"

Ratchet immediately recoiled, lips pulling back in a snarl. Megatron and his Decepticons stopped three yards from Optimus.

"Megatron," Optimus said calmly. "I see the same fate has befallen you."

"You think?" a small, red wolf yelped. "This is absolutely _horrible_! My beautiful paint is gone!"

"Knockout, calm down," a larger blue wolf said. "You are not dead, so be thankful."

"I'm plenty thankful!" Knockout said, turning his glare on Dreadwing.

"Enough!" Megatron barked, and both wolves immediately backed down. He returned his gaze to Optimus. "Have you seen Starscream?"

"No, I have not." Optimus tilted his head. "Perhaps you would like to accompany us back to our makeshift camp? We have a much better chance of surviving this if we work together."

"Optimus, they're dangerous!" Ratchet's fur stood on end, and his ears flattened against his head.

"Indeed we are, doctor," Megatron said, sneering. He turned to Soundwave, and the pair began to whisper. A few moments of this, and he nodded to Optimus. "We will join with you, Optimus, but only temporarily." He chuckled at Ratchet's answering growl.

By the time they reached the camp, the other groups had already returned. Arcee and Wheeljack sat further from the group in a shallow puddle. Bumblebee was trying to untangle a stick from Smokescreen's scruff.

"You're back," Bulkhead said, smiling. His grin instantly turned sour when he saw the Decepticons. "What are they doing here?"

"We have a truce," Optimus said, stepping between Megatron and Bulkhead. "It is in our best interests to follow through."

"So the only one still at large is Starscream," Wheeljack said, walking closer.

"He'll show his ugly mug soon enough." Megatron weaved between Optimus and Ratchet, coming to a stop between them and the rest of the Autobots. "In the meantime, we'll help you look for the relic."

"In the morning," Ratchet added, casting a pointed look at the sky. There was no moon, and clouds covered the stars. "We'll never find anything in the darkness."

"Agreed," Megatron said. "Dreadwing and Soundwave will take first watch."

"Dreadwing and _Arcee_ will take first watch," Optimus corrected. Megatron held his gaze, then relented.

"Fine."

* * *

It was nearly morning when Ratchet opened his eyes. Though it was still dark, it wasn't nearly as black as it had been. Assuming it was his time for watch, he got to his paws and looked around, but no one was there. He'd just lifted his paw to take a step forward when something heavy landed on his back and he was forced into the dirt.

"Make a sound and I'll end you, Autobot," a voice hissed. Ratchet bit his cheek as the other wolf's muzzle came dangerously close to his throat. Blood-red eyes held his own blue-green ones. Something long was wrapped around his muzzle and painfully tightened, and another one was slipped over his head and around his neck.

"Come on."

He was yanked forward rather harshly, but followed without a sound. They didn't walk long, though they did move rather quickly. Ratchet's paws were aching by the time they came deep within the forest. An ominous cave loomed before them. As soon as they entered the cave, the wolf tied the rope-like material around a large boulder, then removed the cord around his muzzle.

* * *

**Ooh…Suspense. I decided not to give the Seekers wings, by the way. That's party because I already drew a ref pic for Starscream that didn't have wings and I was too lazy to change it. o.o**

**I've only drawn Ratchet and Starscream so far. Their ref pics can be found on my dA page, which is eyrmia. deviantart .com (without the spaces).**


End file.
